


Domesticated, Not Tamed

by freakanature06



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fights, Husbands, M/M, kind of? not entirely but it can sure be read that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: "Oh! My! God! I'M SO BORED!!"Tsuzuru peeked around the corner to see his husband tearing the room apart, throwing pillows and blankets across the room, knocking over chairs and - unfortunately - a small potted plant. Banri's tantrums weren't anything new, but they sure annoyed the shit out of Tsuzuru literally every time they happened.A day in the life of husbands Banri and Tsuzuru.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Settsu Banri
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829470
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Domesticated, Not Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> My wife requested that I use Banri specifically for the "Domesticity" prompt because, and I quote, "It would be hilarious to see fight-boy stuck in domesticity." 
> 
> Written for A3! Rarepair Week Day 5 - Domesticity/Goodbyes

The insistent buzzing of an alarm clock was the first thing to greet Banri every morning nowadays. He would grumble, hit the snooze button, and fall back asleep even as he felt the bed shift next to him and the noises of Tsuzuru getting ready for the day started to fill the small apartment they lived in. It would be a full hour before the other man returned to the bedroom to gently shake Banri awake, ruffle his hair, and tell him goodbye as he left for the day.  
  
Inevitably, Banri would fall back asleep, but usually only for another fifteen to twenty minutes or so. Then he would drag himself out of bed, eat a plate of whatever leftovers they had lying around, and boot up his computer to get to work.   
  
It had taken a  _ long _ time to find a line of work that Banri could thrive in. Skilled trades bored him to tears and office jobs were  _ completely _ out of the question. But eventually, he had accidentally amassed a small following on YouTube and was actually able to start making some decent money off of it. Pair that up with Tsuzuru's pretty decent salary and script commissions and they were living fairly well, all things considered.  
  
Banri's days varied from this point. He would either be filming for a new video or editing one that was already filmed or maybe even doing some work in advertising to boost his views. Not having to do the exact same thing every day made Banri feel a little less trapped about having a job, so it was nice.  
  
Around noon, Tsuzuru would come home for lunch, which Banri always just barely managed to have ready for him, and they would chat about their days so far for a half hour before the older man would have to take off to finish his day and Banri was left to laze the afternoon away. He would play games, read, watch movies, or hell even chat with random people online, anything to keep himself occupied while he waited.  
  
Tsuzuru never went to any after-work meetups, preferring to come home to his husband at a decent time (which often meant he would get some time to work on whatever script he had on his mind at the time too). So it was usually around six when he would walk in the door with groceries. Banri would give him a kiss, help put the groceries away, and then start on dinner. Once everything was done, they would eat while whatever series they were watching at the time played in the background. They didn't always pay full attention because they would get to chatting about whatever had happened that day or deeper thoughts they might have had about concepts presented in the show.   
  
After the dishes were washed, Tsuzuru would head into the shower and Banri would yet again try to find something to distract himself with. Some nights were better than others.  
  
It was on a particularly bad night that, as Tsuzuru came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, he just barely missed getting hit by a flying controller that smashed to pieces against the wall. A second later, Banri's yell of frustration could be heard through the whole apartment (and probably much of the floor too).  
  
"Oh! My! God! I'M SO BORED!!"  
  
Tsuzuru peeked around the corner to see his husband tearing the room apart, throwing pillows and blankets across the room, knocking over chairs and - unfortunately - a small potted plant. Banri's tantrums weren't anything new, but they sure annoyed the shit out of Tsuzuru literally every time they happened.  
  
Face set in a stern mask, he stomped over to the rampaging man and wrapped an arm around his neck, dragging Banri down into a headlock by gripping his wrist with his other hand. The loud "ACK" that accompanied the gesture was very gratifying.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Banri? That plant was a gift from my baby brother!!" He didn't really think the plant was dead or anything, but it was the principle of the matter! Banri shouldn't treat gifts from family so disdainfully!  
  
It didn't take much for Banri to shove himself out of Tsuzuru's hold. He was significantly stronger than his husband and even managed to work out on several of the days he was left alone at home, so he had bulked up a decent amount since his teenage years. The glare darkening his features was all the indication Tsuzuru needed to know that this was a Particularly Bad Night.  
  
"Screw your plant! And screw your brother! What the hell am I even  _ doing _ here?!" Unable to stay still, Banri started pacing, hands in his hair tugging hard enough that Tsuzuru winced. "This is so not me! I don't fit this.. this... THIS...! DOMESTIC BULLSHIT!"  
  
Tsuzuru had never wished more that he was wearing pants than at that moment. His body language felt stiffer while wearing just a towel. Dismissing himself to get dressed was not an option in a situation like this. Tsuzuru had learned early on in their relationship that if he did not stamp this shit out right away, Banri would physically leave the area and then everything would just get even more complicated. So instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose, summoned up the most calming breath he could, and put on his coldest tone.   
  
"So I'm bullshit, am I? And no, absolutely not, do  _ not screw _ my brother! Do you even hear the things you say?"   
  
For a moment, Banri froze and his facial expressions warred between rage and hurt before settling on something along the lines of just Really Angry. "You know I don't mean that! Fuck! Maybe if you stopped treating me like a goddamn child, this wouldn't be a problem!"  
  
"Well if the shoe fits, Banri! Stop acting like a child and I'll stop treating you like one!"  
  
"You wanna see acting like a child?!" Ah, maybe Tsuzuru should have thought his responses out a little better because it should have been totally obvious to him that Banri's brashness would eventually lead to grabbing an end of the towel around Tsuzuru's waist and tugging it off with a sharp pull. Damn.  
  
It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before. They had! And still did, like... all the time, every weekend at least! But trying to alleviate one of Banri's Moods while naked was not something that Tsuzuru wanted to try. Fortunately, one of the blankets that had been thrown around earlier happened to be at his feet, so he scooped it up and draped it around himself, holding onto it tightly with one hand.  
  
Banri was doubled over with laughter at Tsuzuru's plight and the older man could actually feel his cheeks coloring in embarrassment. Damn that shitty brat!   
  
Gritting his teeth, he marched up to his husband and yanked on his hair to pull him upright. Banri yelped in a very unmanly way and looked like he was about to start yelling again when Tsuzuru's lips crashed into his, teeth clacking and instant bruises forming. It was only a brief moment, but it was intense enough to leave Banri slack-jawed and staring as Tsuzuru pulled away with a frown.  
  
"You chose this, Banri. You don't have to be here. You know I won't force you to stay, but you keep telling me you want to be here. Is that still true?"  
  
The hard swallow Banri took was visible by the bob of his Adam's apple. Then he nodded, very minutely, lips still parted in awe. Actually, this was probably one of Tsuzuru's favorite expressions for Banri to wear. Partly because it meant he had managed to keep his husband by his side once again. Tsuzuru smiled softly back at the younger man.  
  
"I'm glad. Now..." His smile turned a little mischievous as he let go of Banri's hair and patted his cheek. "I think I know something that might make you feel better."  
  
***

Banri let out a yell for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Tsuzuru, standing right next to him, winced even though he was smiling so widely it hurt. Seeing Banri happy and in his element was always worth a little headache in the end. The sounds of running footsteps were all around them as they crouched behind a wall, Tsuzuru definitely breathing more heavily than Banri.  
  
At a tug on his arm, Tsuzuru turned towards his husband only to find himself tugged into a crushing kiss. His cheeks flamed up instantly, but he couldn't even reprimand Banri about doing that in public when he was grinning like that.  
  
"You were right! Laser tag is  _ perfect _ for making me feel better!" The grin took on a softer edge as Banri brought a hand up and swept Tsuzuru's hair back from his forehead. The soft tone of his voice was one reserved only for Tsuzuru, and the older man felt his heart swell in response. "You're the least boring thing in the world and you're a champ for dealing with me." He pressed a gentle kiss to Tsuzuru's forehead. "Thanks, babes."


End file.
